


Good Behavior

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Big Clit, Biker Bucky Barnes, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Clit Sucking, Clit biting, Daddy Kink, Ex-Con Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Insults, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Bucky is released after 18 months in prison and you're the one to pick him up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Good Behavior

It was odd to have Bucky next to you again. Fresh out after 18 months, he still held that air of brash cockiness that kept him in charge of the Howling Commandos despite being in and out of jail. You passed him your pack of smokes before taking off from the prison parking lot. He lit one up and took a deep drag, exhaling out the open window as he leaned back in the passenger seat. "So, where to, Boss?" you asked.

He smirked. "'Boss', huh? You called me 'Bucky' before." You shrugged, not wanting to be baited into an argument. Another long pull on the cigarette, the crackling of the paper cutting the silence. With a practiced flick, he tossed it out of the car. "There's a spot up on the Drive, just before the bridge. You know it?"

"Yeah." You glanced over. "Nothin' there." He shook his head, tongue peeking out to wet his top lip. A bad chill ran up your back. "Okay." The place he wanted to go wasn't far, only a few miles. Once upon a time, it'd been a place to drink and get high or fuck your girlfriend, but it lost its appeal when the drive-in shut down. Everybody went there for partying, so the spot became abandoned.

When you reached the spot, Bucky told you to pull over and get out. He propped his butt along the hood, crossed his legs at the ankles, and lit up a second cig. You hooked your thumbs in your hip pockets, waiting. "Steve tells me you got a decent-sized clit. I wanna see it."

Your mouth fell open. "What?!" He held the smoke between his lips and tapped a spot beside him. You gave him a look of disgust. "I'm with Steve! I'm not showing a fucking thing!"

Bucky quickly strode toward you. He reached out, dug his fingers into the waist of your cutoffs, and jerked you off your feet. You stumbled against the car's front bumper. "Get your fucking shorts off and show me your fucking clit." He inhaled, brightening the cherry moments before flicking into your hair. "Don't play stupid bitch with me, [Y/N]." He watched hawkishly as you hurriedly brushed the burning ash from your hair. When he took a step in your direction, you jumped back, but obediently fumbled with the fly of your shorts. You shoved them down you legs, toeing them off along with your cheap, canvas slip-ons. Before he could say anything about your panties, they were off as well and you held them out. Everybody in the gang knew about Bucky's fetish. After what he did to Darcy, nobody refused him.

You hoisted yourself onto the hood. The metal had soaked up the sun and was quite warm against your bare butt. You spread open your thighs, stretching down to hold your labia apart. He slapped your hand away. His first two fingers formed a V, sliding up the wet, inner folds until his fingertips touched your hairy mons. He pushed up on either side of where your clit began peeking out. Its protective hood eased away, exposing the ever-thickening nub. Bucky draped his left forearm across your stomach as he bent down. He blew hot breath into your slick furrow. He chuckled as your jerked your hips in response. "Been too long since I tasted some sweet pussy. Bet yours is a fuckin' treat," he growled. 

His tongue lapped in and out of your hole, gathering your juices until he had a decent mouthful. When he tipped his head back to swallow, you whined at the loss and chased his mouth with your hips. "Bucky..."

"'Bucky'." He mocked your pathetic cry. "You want me to suck this clit, [Y/N]?" You looked at his face, stubble glistening with your cum, and nodded frantically. "Then fuckin' *beg* me." A squeal exploded from your mouth as he suddenly pinched your erect clit between two knuckles. He pressed the joints together and increased the pain. "Beg me like a bitch in heat. Beg me to suck your clitty." He leaned on top of your and pressed his lips against an ear. "Beg me to fuck you like the dirty little cock-slut you are. Beg me to bust your cunt wide open and fill you full." 

"Oh God, yes! Fucking fuck me!" you yelled, yanking his mouth to yours in a bruising kiss. Tasting yourself on his tongue was such a fucking turn-on. You bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood, then demanded, "Use those pretty pink lips of yours suck my cunt and make me cum."

Bucky drew back, brushing a thumb against his injury. He snarled and cracked a back-handed slap across your face. "Shoulda known a mouthy bitch like you wants it rough." He dove back between your legs and latched his blood-stained lips around your throbbing clit, sucking hard and scraping his teeth over the engorged head. You bucked up and he slammed you down. His left hand circled your throat while he shoved three fingers of his right deep in your hole. He worked you furiously, torturing your clit while ramming his thick digits in and out of your dripping cunt.

You thrashed under his grip, clawing at his forearm with one hand and his head with the other. Despite the cruelty and violence he displayed, you were eagerly humping his face as your orgasm hit you. You screamed his name, and God's, repeatedly babbling nonsense about being his good girl, his fuck-toy, his cock-hungry whore. You pleaded through tears for him to pound you with his fuck rod. "PLEASE BUCKY PLEASE!' you screamed.

Bucky shifted away, abandoning your channel to clench around nothing. You were honestly crying now. He freed your neck and swiped his thumb along the tracks of your tears. "Aww, don't cry, baby girl, don't cry." He sounded so caring and loving, pinkish streaks of cum coating his jaw. "Want Daddy to fuck you? Want Daddy to fill you up?" You nodded. "That's my good girl, my little cum-slut." He undid his fly and lowered his jeans and Jockeys just far enough to free his fat, erect cock. Positioning himself along your gaping wetness, he teased his head along your folds. You watched his face, wanting to see how he looked sliding into your hungry pussy. You felt him dip a couple fingers inside you, scissoring you further open in order to take his girth. You told yourself to relax, pleased when Bucky smiled and called you his good girl. 

As he gradually slid his cock into your cunt, you groaned and tossed your head back. He was thick, so thick. The stretch felt soooo good. You bent your knees, doing all you could to open your body to his welcoming invasion. "Oh Daddy, you're so big in my tight cunt," you panted.

"I know, [Y/N]." He began fucking you. His fingers brushed around the taut lips circling his shaft as they drifted lower and lower. They found your rosebud and you gasped. "You made me bleed, now I make *you* bleed." The fingers were unceremoniously jammed into your asshole and you screamed in pain. They went in until the back of his hand hit your cheeks. His hips snapped as he fucked you and pressed his fingers against the thin wall of muscle separating the two holes. Bucky's upper body held you down. He clenched a fist in your hair to keep more control over you. His breath was hot against your face as he alternated between ordering you to cum and how beautiful you'd be with a belly full of his babies.


End file.
